treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
4 Square
4 Square is a Canadian television show for kids which debuted in 2003. The show consists of 4 different segments. Each segment has its own coloured backdrop, with the actors wearing the contrasting colour. The show is often divided up and only one segment is aired as a filler between two longer running shows. The show concluded in 2007 and got taken off the air on September 6, 2015. The show is available on the Treehouse TV App (Apple TV) with the 15-minute full episodes and split-up intersitials and is also on DVD. version and the Do Whas.]] Episodes 4 Square consists of 78 15-minute episodes and 3 seasons. Season 1 (2003) # Nana / Bending / Singa Songa / Rainbow # Balance / Everybody Knows I Love My Toes / Marching Band / Hugh Hugh # Funny Rhythms / Tick Tock / Goober and Guck / Speeding # Four Little Beetle Bugs / Moving on the Floor / Goo / Pets # March / Chocolate Bar / Sing to the Morning Light / I Need a Snack # Rocking Chair / Rodeo Roy / Jumping / Soup # Throw / The Little Old Man / Kelly Kellogg / Factory # Splish Splash Splosh / Mrs. Magee / Flower Garden / Grow # Swim / The Dreadful Doings of Jelly Belly / Hands / Rock-a-Bye Moon # Fly / Alligator Pie / Evonne / Zoo # Four-Legged, Hairy-Legged Baby / Super Duper Dinklepuss / Talking Clothes / Making Circles # Doddlin' Dan / TBA / TBA / Anna Banana # TBA / Super Duper Dinklepuss / TBA / TBA # Celebrate / Fruit Salad / Skating / Willoughby Wallaby Woo # Episode 15 # Episode 16 # Episode 17 # Episode 18 # Episode 19 # Episode 20 # Episode 21 # Episode 22 # Episode 23 # Episode 24 # Episode 25 # Episode 26 Season 2 (2006) # Haircut / At the Fire Station / Pizza Pie / Lifting # Swing / Funny Rhythms 2 / Diggity Doggity / Butterfly Lullaby # Breathing / Dizzy Debbie / Going Places / Skip Through a Puddle # Scarecrow Boogey / Frank Fish / House Sounds / Skiing # Clocks / Lucky Me! / Miss Spider and Miss Bumblebee / Make Waves # Folding / At the Orchard / My Snuggly Blanket / Marjorie Meech # Do What the Do Whas Do / Running / At the Playground / Poor Chicken Little! # Rhythm Sticks / Tongue Exercises / Shake / Shake Shake Shake to the Music # Penguin Pete / At the Farm / Shopping / Hide # Glue / Wooster the Rooster / Bird Watching / Hair # Building / Riding on a Camel / Pete's Feet / Rhythms # Bananas on My Cereal / Spreading / Nasty Nora / On a Train # Rain Storm / Push / Travel Plans (The Rickety Ship) / Here Kitty Kitty # Episode 14 # Episode 15 # Episode 16 # Episode 17 # Episode 18 # Episode 19 # Episode 20 # Episode 21 # Episode 22 # Episode 23 # Episode 24 # Episode 25 # Episode 26 Season 3 (2007) # Shanty of the Sky Pirates / Walter the Frog / Dinosaurs / Catching # Mr. Martin Snores / Arts and Crafts / Eloise on Vacation / Fall # Shrink / Di-Di-Didgeridoo / Stella's Umbrella / Something New I Learned # Crossing / Bedtime / Miss Spider and Miss Bumblebee Go to the Doctor / Gigglish # A Princess Dress / Cheese, Please / Spinning / Ringing the King # Dougal McFloogal / Fall / Busy Week / Climbing # On the Bus / Jungle Bungalow / Hooking / Bigly Von Wiggly # Bugs / Walking / Cowgirls / Miss Spider and Miss Bumblebee Go Climbing # Mr. Mahoney's Ponies / Apple Pie / Skipping / Aunt May's Firetruck # Episode 10 # Episode 11 # Episode 12 # Episode 13 # Episode 14 # Episode 15 # Episode 16 # Episode 17 # Episode 18 # Episode 19 # Episode 20 # Episode 21 # Episode 22 # Episode 23 # Episode 24 # Episode 25 # Episode 26 Segments Singing Segment (Purple Backdrop) The Four Tones and Do-Whas invite the children to sing along. The children are to Do what the Do-Wha's do! in which the Do-Whas say Do what we do. The Four Tones were Melissa Stylianou, Alison Neale, John Campbell and Chantelle Wilson for Season 1. John was replaced by Kellylee Evans and later, Melissa was by Starr Domingue, before she returned in Season 3. The Do Whas were voiced by Jackson and Piper Ainsworth, Cassandra Beauvais, and Hannah Roblin in the original segments, while newer segments were voiced by Alison and Juliet Beck with, Emma Trail, and Piper Ainsworth. The fourth season's cast has: * Julie Lemieux as Melanie * Satine Scarlett Montaz as Nanny * Kelly Sheridan as Willow * Angela Galuppo as Yuki Movement Segment (Orange Backdrop) This featured four dancers from dance troupe CORPUS, and they follow directions in a military style. Captain Hup or Huppette give directions to three other dancers, and then the viewer gets to try. After three directions, everyone does it together twice. At the end, Captain say Now you can action and then a rhyme. The order goes a man with a falsetto voice, a woman and then a man with regular voice. The original cast was David Danzon as Captain Hup, Anand Rajaram as Ludsu, Sylvie Bouchard as Bianca, and Ray Hogg as Krankovitch. Newer segments featured Rachel Cook as Captain Huppette, Robbie Nino Rementilla (credited sometimes as Robbie Nino) as Metito, Michelle Black as Pipa, and Michael Caldwell as Rufus. The fourth season's cast consists of: * Brandon Lising as Brandt * Alison Snowden as Margaret * Julie Lemieux as Nurse Lazlo * Andy Hamilton as Bob Poetry Segment (Green Backdrop) This segment featured an actress and a child and offscreen children known as their friends. Original poems were by Dennis Lee, while newer ones featured Jeff Sweeney's poems. Original cast was Helen Farmer with either Lyneya Bipatnath or Akela Yimtau, and newer cast was Pay Chen with either Paige Meunier, Cian Davies, or Joshua Kilimnik. The children's chorus was Cassandra Beauvais, Kyra Klaassen, and Sophie Tenke Tarnow in the season 1 segments, while newer ones were Piper Ainsworth, Juliet and Alison Beckwith, and Emma Trail, and then Jackson Ainsworth replaced Emma. Season four's cast for this segment is: * Tajja Isen as Activia * Brandon Lising as Tomas * Satine Scarlett Montaz as Violet * Kimia Esfahani as Sami Rhythm Segment (Blue Backdrop) This featured four people known as the Beat Team that teach rhythms by words or sounds to a particular theme, and when one of them shows off their rhythm, they get the entire Beat Team to do it, as well as the viewers by saying And you can try it too! or and you too! At the end, they do all together to make something cool, and then after it's high four! They do a thing at the beginning and then realizes that the viewers are there, and then they do their thing. The Beat Team is Roney Lewis, Emma Schellenberg, Stephanie Hyppolite, and Ingrid Gaynor. They were the only members to stay throughout the first three seasons until the following replaced them: * Julie Lemieux as Rarity * Terrence Scammell as Noah * Stacey dePass as The Sanctuary Runner * Frank Meschkuleit as Mr. King Category:Shows Category:TV Show Category:Treehouse TV Shows Category:Article stubs Category:Media Category:Shorts Category:2003 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2015 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Television programs featuring puppetry Category:Television series with live action and animation Category:2020